Not so Solitary
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Going for a walk at midnight had always helped calm Sarah down, but when she finds a big rust colored something, it's a little more than she can handle... AU JacobOC


**A/N- So here's Sarah again. This is a completely different story from _Living on the Edge_. It has nothing to do with that.**

**Summary**- Going for a walk in the woods had always been a favorite pastime for Sarah Thompson. Recently however, she's started going for walks at midnight. She would open her window and sneak out, heading for the woods just across the highway. Living so close to the reservation, however, has her running into all kinds of people. When she meets Jacob Black, though, he is not what she expects

**Warnings-**AU. Edward won't be mentioned much. Sarah likes to swear…

**On with the show**

I didn't actually like walking through forests in the dark wearing pink pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt but, every night, when I look out my window the forest seems to… Call to me. It begs me to go for a walk.

I guess I only listen to it because Forks is just so boring. The most interesting things happen at night.

Except for a few years ago. There was a rumor about Chief Swan's daughter running off with Dr. Cullen's son. The rest of the Cullen's left a few months later. I heard that Chief Swan's daughter's stuff just disappeared from her room one night. He was really distraught about it. I almost laughed.

Almost.

But when I started sneaking out onto the roof and down that stupid tree just outside my window, I found that it relaxed me. Every night I would toss and turn in bed trying to fall asleep. Then I started going for short walks just down the street and it helped. But when the forest just showed up, begging to be explored, I couldn't help but go. Now, I head out around midnight and walk across the street in my PJ's to the forest. I walk around inside for about an hour and then head back to my house. I lie down and that's it. I'm down for the count.

Now that I thought about it, I wasn't all that smart. There could be rapists or serial killers or bears or… What was that?

I whipped around, shocked to find myself in a small clearing about fifty yards deep. I walked to the center and spun around; looking through the tees to see if I could find out what was walking.

I heard another stick snap and whipped around again. I gulped and turned around at the sound of scraping just in time to see a large rust colored something lurk back into the under brush.

"Who's there?" I asked softly. I hated talking loud this late at night. I began to walk toward the road (I know it was the road, I had marked a tree to remind myself) when I heard yet another snap from behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked louder this time. I saw that same large rust colored something from before, just outside the clearing. I froze, looking at its eyes, dark, almost black, and intelligent.

My mind, ever the wishful thought maker, immediately said _werewolf_.

I looked at the… _thing_ and took a step back. When it didn't move, I steeled myself and moved forward slowly. When I was just over an arms length form it, I stopped and crouched down.

Now that I was closer and could see it more clearly, I was surprised at how big it was.

It looked like a bear almost. It had rust colored fur and dark eyes. It's paws were huge and looked to be covered I blood.

It moved back as I scooted closer. I stopped. "No," I said softly, "I won't hurt you. I promise." I bit my lip as it continued to back up. Thinking about what I'd heard about the predator-prey relationship on the Discovery Channel, I moved all my hair off one side of my neck and tilted my head down and to the side. I felt kind of stupid but if it stopped moving so I could get a better look, I wasn't going to complain.

It was about five minutes later when one of its enormous paws entered my vision. My heart rate sped up and my eyes widened. Its cool nose touched my throat and I immediately closed my eyes, praying that it wouldn't bite me. After a few minutes of it smelling me, it pushed my head up with its nose. I looked it in the eyes and bit my lip.

Reaching out a hand, I attempted to calm my breathing. "I won't hurt you," I said softly.

It leaned out with its head and sniffed my hand before pushing its head under and rubbing much like a cat would. I smiled and laughed softly. I scratched its ear and, slowly, unnoticed by me, its eyes began to turn black.

I smiled at it. "You're nothing but a big puppy, aren't you?" Its head popped up, nailing me with a glare. I didn't know if wolves (Because I think that's actually what it was, no matter what my brain said) could glare but if they could, this one sure was.

I scrambled back as it approached me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't hurt _me_." I grunted as my back slammed into a rock. I pulled my knees up to my chest and licked my lips.

The wolf started to circle me, looking me over carefully.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered, hiding my head in my knees, leaving just enough space to see the wolf's paw. As I sat, shivering in the cold night air (Who am I kidding, I was scared shitless) something happened.

As I watched the paw, it began to morph. slowly, it elongated. The claws disappeared and the fur began to shorten and all but disappear.

I whimpered and hugged my knees tighter.

Something touched my shoulder. I screamed and jumped back, my eyes catching the sight of a really good looking, incredibly naked, boy. His skin was a dark copper color so I think he was part of the Quileute tribe. They lived on the reservation a few miles from my house. I haven't seen them all that much but I passed one yesterday. He was tall and I think his name was Sam. Did I mention he was really good looking?

This one had short hair, cropped, but framing his face. His face was roundish but still angular, it looked that his body didn't want to go through puberty. I think I liked it.

My eyes traveled down from his face to his torso. His muscles were prominent, showing through under a hard layer of skin. His pecs and abs were toned and, when he moved, tensed slightly. As he breathed, I watched his abdomen expand and found I couldn't breathe. My eyes traveled lower, and then shot right up to his eyes.

I glared at him. He was laughing. "I don't know what you are but could you _please_ put some pants on? I don't need to see your manly bits hanging around for the world to see!" I glared when he laughed harder. "Stop that!" He tried… And failed. I glared even harder. "Fine. I'm leaving!"

I stood and turned on my heel, storming out of the clearing.

I heard him stand up. "When will I see you again?" He asked. His voice was deep and my heart sipped a beat. I turned.

And clenched my eyes closed. "_Please_ put some pants on?" I looked up and opened my eyes.

"Why do you want me to some back?" I asked, still staring at the sky.

"I want to see you again."

"When you say again… Do you mean you've been watching me before?" I lowered my yes cautiously and looked him in the eye.

"Yah," He said, "Every time you come out here, I watch to make sure nothing hurts you." He scratched the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

I smiled. "You protect me? From big beasties and things that go 'bump' in the night?" I raised an eyebrow, thinking back to scratching his huge head, and smiling.

"Yah, I guess so," He seemed to be remembering the same thing. He took a few steps toward me. I tensed, and looked around me quickly.

I bit my lip and looked at him, he had stepped even closer. "So…" I said, "Are you, like, a werewolf? Or some type of hybrid that combines a bear and a wolf or something?" I tilted my head.

"Werewolf," He said, still coming closer. "My family has been… for generations. There are a few of us actually. We protect the rez and those in a hundred yard radius around it. You happen to be a hundred and ten yards out; so I figure, what's an extra ten yards?" He smiled, his dark eyes lighting up. HE held out a very naked hand attached o a very naked arm that led to his _very_ naked body. I looked just over the top of his head and shook his hand. "I'm Jacob," HE said, chuckling.

"Sarah… And I would love it if you would put some pants on…" I smiled sheepishly and dropped my hand from him.

"So… When will I see you again?" He smirked at me, his eyes dancing. I smiled back and dropped my head.

Then brought it back up again.

I handed him my jacket, sacrificing the warmth for my sanity. He snickered and wrapped it around his waist.

"So…" He smiled and I knew what he was going to say.

I decided it was my turn to laugh. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He smiled and before I could blink, dropped my coat, jumped into the air and landed big, rust colored and furry. Lucky for me, all his manly bits were hidden beneath a ton of fur.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob," I said. He seemed to wink at me then turned and bounded off in the direction of the reservation.

I smiled to myself and put my coat back on.

He was really nothing but a big puppy.

**A/N- Again, this has nothing to do with Living on the Edge. This is a separate story!!! And before you ask, no, there will not be a sequel!**


End file.
